


Overcoming Despair

by Silvertora



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Naegami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertora/pseuds/Silvertora
Summary: The killing school life is almost at its end, but the latest death really rattled the ultimate affluent progeny. For some reason, he goes to Makoto for help...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of spoilers for Danganronpa, so if you don't want to be spoiled don't read.

Despair High School, a more fitting name for Hope’s Peak Academy. It had been at least two weeks since the ultimate high school students found themselves trapped within the school designed to be their death cage. It was down to six of them. After the last class trial only Yasuhiro Hagakure, Aoi Asahina, Toko Fukawa, Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, and Makoto Naegi remained alive. The six of them were feeling more and more helpless as they survived the slaughters from the people they thought were their friends. 

After Sakura Ogami killed herself in the name of peace, the six of them abstained from participating in the game. But that still raised the question of who had put them into this situation in the first place. Everyone was confused and scared, even if they didn’t show it. Sakura’s case was surely rattling to some people. Asahina was the most affected, since Sakura was her closest friend here. But Byakuya was taking it hard as well. Not as much the death of the ogre, but the fact that he couldn’t solve the mystery behind her death. Byakuya was extremely intelligent, but he lacked sympathy. He couldn’t comprehend that Sakura took her own life for the sake of everyone else. Makoto could tell that that information was not sitting well with him.

Naegi, and probably others, experienced quite the restless night. So much has happened in the last two weeks it was hard to sink in. Makoto woke up the next morning after barely sleeping a wink and headed to the dining hall like they did every morning. His classmates were waiting for him as usual, though this time Byakuya and Toko actually were in there too. 

Obviously, the next step is to begin investigating more on how they all got into this mess and who was behind it but certain suspicious behavior has some of his fellow classmates on edge.

“Kyoko, I demand you tell us who you really are” Byakuya insisted as he glared at the purple haired girl. Kirigiri was silent for a moment.

“It’s not that I won’t tell you,” she began coolly, “but I can’t.” Her answer made Byakuya angry.

“How are we supposed to trust you if you can’t tell us anything about you. I find that very suspicious.” He accused.

“I know this may be hard to believe, but I can’t remember. I’m sorry.” She explained. Makoto could believe that. He and Kyoko were very close to one another despite her secrecy. It would make sense that she’d withhold information because she didn’t even have it in the first place. However, that wasn’t good enough for the young heir.

“Honestly, do you really think we’d believe that? How cliché,” Togami scoffed.

“I didn’t, so I never brought it up,” Kyoko glared back at him.

“Fine then. If you won’t talk,” Byakuya stood from his seat and came over to her. His tall figure looming as if he was trying to intimidate her, “Then I think certain privileges should be confiscated. Give me your room key or talk.” His words made everyone else gasp.

“Don’t you think that’s taking things a bit too far?” Asahina piped in.

“Not at all, she won’t have to if she explains herself.” Byakuya said convincingly.

“Yeah but… what if she really doesn’t remember.” Yasuhiro suggested timidly.

“Fine,” Kyoko shot up from her seat, earning a smirk from Togami only to disappear as she pulled her key out of her pocket and placed it in his hand.

“I don’t really care, I’ve got more important things to do,” She claimed as she walked off alone.

They all watched her walk away, but nobody followed her. Makoto was about to say something to Byakuya but the blonde millionaire beat him to it.

“Anyway, we should begin our next investigation.” He claimed.

“But wait… nobody died yet right?” Yasuhiro said, slightly shocked.

“No you imbecile, I mean the next floor of the school. You do remember how this works don’t you?” He berated. Yasuhiro just laughed.

“Oh yeah, that’s right.” He said, scratching his head.

Everyone made their way to the fifth floor of the school. Notably, it seemed to be the top floor as there were no other staircases around. Byakuya stumbled upon a very disturbing room. One of the classrooms on this floor looked like a slaughter house. Blood everywhere and the whole room was demolished. Something really terrible happened in there. The other things they found were a training dojo, an indoor garden, and a biology lab that wasn’t accessible.

As they did their searching, Makoto noticed that somebody was trailing behind him. He never saw who, but it was starting to creep him out. When most everyone had parted ways for the day, Makoto was approached by Togami. It was very strange, but he seemed like he wanted to tell him something.

“Ah, Makoto, there you are.” He said, as he walked up to him. Makoto raised his brow, but answered to him.

“Did you need something?” He asked nicely.

“Yes, um, well,” Byakuya was acting weird. He almost was staring off into the distance, and he covered his mouth as he spoke, “can I ask you to meet me later. I have something I must discuss with you.” Makoto didn’t know what he was talking about, it seemed just too weird.

“Um, sure. But,” He pondered for a moment, “Are you okay? You’re acting kinda weird.”

“Never mind that, so is that a yes?” He questioned sharply. A little panicked, Makoto gave him a quick yes. 

“Good, come to my room in about an hour. Make sure no one follows you,” he gave a menacing look over the frames of his glasses before quickly spinning around and leaving. Makoto had a strange vibe from that interaction. He couldn’t help but wonder if Byakuya had found something. Whatever it was, it must have been pretty awful for him to act so freaked out. But why would he put his trust in Naegi? He never was one for sharing information unless it was with everyone. So what could it be?

As Byakuya hurried off to the dorms, he could tell that she was following him again. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he made it to the main room in the dormitory and called her out.

“I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t stalk me everywhere I go,” He snapped. Toko, who was currently her other personality Genocider Syo, clambered up to him. 

“So what was that conversation with Naegi about hmmm?” She pried. Byakuya scoffed in place of an answer.

“Fine, fine, don’t tell me,” She danced around him,, flinging her scissors around carelessly, “but if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have something personal to ask him.” She laughed. Byakuya froze.

“What… there’s no way you could have…” he struggled to form words.

“I didn’t!” She chortled, “But I do now.” Her voice fluctuated as she spoke.

“How dare you get involved with me, I wish you’d just leave me alone you filthy piece of trash!” Byakuya insulted her. But it didn’t phase Syo a bit.

“But why master? You’re like my perfect dream boy come to life. There’s no way I’d let you slip away from me so easily.”

“I don’t know why you even bother. It’s not like I’d ever be caught dead even thinking about going out with the likes of you!” He shouted.

“Don’t worry about that master, I know one of these days I’ll get you to love me!” She chuckled eerily. 

“Don’t you get it? It’s not just you, I wouldn’t even consider it because I…” Byakuya chocked a bit and he hung his head.

“Don’t tell me, you’re not into girls?” She half joked, coming up in front of him to try and take a look at his face. Byakuya was silent. Her face was still.

“Oh my god you’re not…” She said after a long pause. Byakuya clenched his fists angrily.

“Damnit!” He rebuked, “I guess there’s no denying…” Syo began blushing. Chuckling as she wrapped her arms around herself, drool spilling out one side of her cheek.

“That’s… so hot!” She exclaimed. Byakuya made a noise at her, but she ignored him.

“So that’s it? You won’t date me because you’re gay? Aw, I don’t mind none. Letting you boss me around is good enough for me. Although, I can’t say it makes me want to kill you any less now, maybe even more.” She rambled.

“That’s not the only reason I wouldn’t date you, you psychopath. Now can you please leave me alone?” Byakuya demanded.

“Wait! So does that mean you like Naegi?” She asked giddily. Byakuya didn’t answer.

“Oh my god you do!” She giggled, “That’s so fucking hot! Is he meeting you here? Are you guys gonna do it? Can I watch?” Byakuya had enough of her and when he answered back, he snapped.

“No! For the love of god, I can’t have you interfering anymore. Get out of here, I never want to speak to you about this again!” His anger was clear. Syo didn’t have much of a reaction. She just shrugged but complied.

“Fine, have it your way. And I guess I’ll be nice and keep this between us. And Naegi too, I suppose,” She laughed as she walked back into the school. With a sigh, Byakuya made his way to his dorm and waited nervously for Makoto.

Naegi waited an hour, just as he was told, then headed to the dorms. Luckily, he avoided passing by anyone who would have questioned him and made it to Togami’s room. He knocked lightly and the door cracked open just enough to see half of Byakuya’s face.

“Did anyone follow you?” He asked softly. Makoto shook his head and Byakuya fully opened the door to let him in. He scanned the room briefly as Togami double checked that no one was outside. The room was identical to everyone else’s which was no surprise, but he had quite a few books stacked neatly around the room. Most likely ones he’d taken from the archive or library for late night reading.

“So, what did you need to talk to me about?” Makoto broke the silence after Byakuya has closed and locked the door behind them. Byakuya adjusted his glasses.

“It’s um, kind of a hard thing for me to ask, but… well,” Togami struggled to find the right words, “let me start from the beginning.” Makoto gave him a confused look.

“You should sit down,” Byakuya insisted. Naegi did and took a seat on the bed. “It started after the class trial yesterday.” He stopped to clear his throat. Something was obviously making him nervous.

“What started?” Makoto asked, noticing that Byakuya hardly could keep eye contact with him.

“I… it’s… you Makoto,” He began, “I noticed something about you yesterday that made me rethink some things.”

“Like what?” Now Makoto was really confused.

“I always thought all you people were below me. Inferior, low-life, losers destined for mediocrity. The ninety nine percent of people who accomplish nothing their whole lives. At least, until I started getting to know you.” Byakuya claimed.

“Wow, that’s a little harsh.” Makoto said.

“Let me finish,” Byakuya barked, “Now, my opinion remains the same on the rest of them. But there’s something about you that has been bothering me, and it’s that even though you are inferior to me I have gained some respect for you. The trial, what Sakura did for us, I never could have understood it on my own. If everyone had listened to me like I wanted them to, we’d all be dead.”

“That’s not true. Besides, Kyoko came to the same conclusion way before I did. She deserves most of the credit.” Makoto shrugged it off.

“But I expect that from her. We still don’t know what exactly got her into this school in the first place, but I imagine she must be some kind of genius detective. After all we’ve been through, her behavior matches best with that possibility. But you aren’t Kirigiri. You didn’t have a special talent that got you here, but yet, you’ve solved all the cases too and you’re still alive. To be honest, I thought you’d be one of the first to die here,” Byakuya admitted.

“Thanks…” Makoto said, his eyes falling to the ground.

“What I mean is that… really, I’m jealous.” Byakuya gulped. Makoto could tell that was a hard thing to admit.

“Why are you jealous of me? I’m nothing special. Plus, you’re like a billionaire whiz kid. How can you be jealous of me when you’re already a success story?” Makoto questioned.

“I’ve had to struggle for the things I am. My family operates in kind of a strange way. The head of the family will have children with females containing superior genes. All the children will be pitted against each other, in a fight. The winner, will become the next head of the family.” Byakuya had to sit down to recall that story. Makoto didn’t know what to do, so he placed a consoling hand on his back. Surprisingly, Byakuya didn’t move away or tell him off, so he stayed like that.

“That’s a horrible thing to do,” Makoto tried to be sympathetic.

“It’s how they weed out the unworthy. I won, so I’m the chosen. But now I’m stuck living a life that I hardly even want. But what were my choices? Either live and be accepted by my family. Or lose, and be abandoned. I was scared, so I fought. But now…” Byakuya carried a heavy burden. Makoto couldn’t even begin to comprehend what he must feel every day. Maybe that’s the reason he’s always so cold to everyone.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what else to say. Maybe when we escape, you can change things for the better? And ditch that crazy tradition.” Makoto suggested.

“It’s not that simple,” Byakuya turned his head to face Naegi, “but thank you.” He gave Makoto a brief smile.

“So, is that what you wanted to say?” He should have been more shocked from hearing a thank you from Byakuya, but he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. Byakuya let out a light chuckle.

“No, I just went on a little tangent didn’t I?” He grinned, almost like something was making him nervous. “What I wanted to say is that since yesterday, you’ve helped me to reevaluate a lot of things in my life that I want to change when we escape. And maybe it’s just the captivity getting to me, but I think I may be falling for you Makoto.” He said bluntly. Makoto’s face turned beet red.

“What…? I mean, wow. That’s…” Makoto was at a loss for words.

“I don’t mean anything by it, I understand that you probably won’t reciprocate. I just wanted to get it off my chest before it bothered me anymore,” he claimed.

“I mean, it’s not that I’m not attracted to you. But to be honest, I’m not sure if I could ever feel that way about you. You’re always really mean and bossy to everyone, and it’s pretty offensive,” Makoto said truthfully. Byakuya sighed.

“I figured you might say something like that, and it’s okay. I mostly wanted to say it so I can move past it, but now that I’m here with you that might be harder than I thought.” He admitted.

“Well, maybe the normal Byakuya personality is off putting, but how you’re acting here is actually really nice,” Makoto smiled, trying to cheer him up.

“I know I come off as cold, and I’ve been taught to be that way all my life. It’s not that I want to be, I have to. But there are certain people who make me want to put my guard down.” Byakuya gazed at Naegi, his big grey eyes looking back at him. Makoto smiled softly. He felt a pang in his heart for Togami after all of this.

“Can I at least ask you to give me a chance?” Byakuya asked quietly, almost timidly.

“I guess I owe you that much,” Makoto agreed.

“Great. Then meet me in the library tonight, around eight.” He arranged. With that said, Makoto snuck out of Togami’s room and waited until later that night. After having that really personal conversation with Byakuya, he was actually excited to see more of that side of him.

Nighttime had almost started, and Makoto made his way to the second floor. Again, nobody seemed interested in where he was going making it easy to slip into the library unnoticed. Togami was waiting for him at the table he usually read at. He had a small tray with a teapot on it and two cups. Byakuya started pouring tea for the two of them as soon as Naegi came in the room.

“Hello again,” He smiled. Makoto smiled back. Byakuya almost seemed like a different person.

“So, is this where I get to see the real Byakuya?” Makoto questioned playfully.

“It’s the Byakuya that I wish I could be all the time, just don’t get used to it okay. I have to keep up appearances on the outside you know?” He said, setting the pot back on the tray.

“Would you like me to block the door to make sure we aren’t interrupted?” He asked graciously.

“No, I mean, I’m not worried about it. Unless Toko is following you around again.”

“I can’t ever be sure with that one. Last time I told her to stop, but she always comes back. I think I’ll block it off just in case.” He said as he dragged a chair over to the door, placing it under the doorknob.

“Did you make sure she wasn’t already in here?” Makoto asked, just to make sure.

‘Yes, I checked the whole library and the archives, so she isn’t here,” He assured.

“Okay, so now we can talk freely,” He laughed.

Time flew by as the two of them chatted openly. Despite being worlds apart, Makoto and Byakuya were able to listen and follow the other. They discussed their pasts, good and bad. Makoto found Byakuya’s stories beyond belief while Byakuya enjoyed the simplicity of Makoto’s life.

Makoto experienced a whole other Byakuya. One that wasn’t snide and arrogant like the one he met on day one. The rare side of his personality he showed only to a select few worthy people. Their chatter died down and it was silent for a while. Makoto couldn’t help but notice the bedroom eyes Byakuya had been giving him the past few minutes.

“Byakuya,” Makoto began, “this is really nice,” he said shyly reaching his hand toward the blonde man.

“I’m glad,” Byakuya answered, meeting Makoto’s hand on the table. “Does that mean you’ve made up your mind?”

“I think so,” Naegi turned his hand over and grasped Byakuya’s tightly. “I don’t know what it is for sure, but I like you. This you. And maybe being stuck in this school playing this killing game really is getting to us, but I really want you right now.” He chuckled. Togami laughed as well.

“I thought the same thing,” He agreed, smiling. Makoto got up from his chair and walked to the other side of the table. Byakuya pushed his chair away from the table, allowing Makoto to take a seat on his lap. It was awkward, but that hardly mattered. It only took a second for their lips to close in as soon as Makoto got near. Both boys were hungry for some companionship. Byakuya held Naegi close to him as he kissed him passionately. Makoto draped his arms over Togami’s shoulders, reaching one hand up to comb his hair.

Their faces grew hot as they made out for what seemed like forever. Going from small but loving kisses to a tongue and lip warzone. It was aggressive but incredibly stimulating. Makoto didn’t take long to get hard, which was becoming very awkward in his jeans. Byakuya had pulled away for a moment to kiss and nibble on Makoto’s neck, earning a few muffled pants from the brunette. As things were getting pretty steamy between the two of them, the nighttime announcement came on and startled them both into stopping.

“It’s ten already?” Makoto couldn’t believe how long they’d been in there. 

“We should probably leave here for the night,” He suggested, “Maybe, we can continue this in my room?”

“Definitely,” Naegi smiled.

“Could you take this back to the kitchen for me? And I’ll head to my room and just leave it unlocked for you. You know, so nobody is suspicious.” Byakuya asks.

“Of course.” Makoto grabbed the tray as Byakuya went to pull the chair away from the door. Makoto made his way to the kitchen, so far not passing by anyone. He left the tray on the counter and washed out the pot and the cups and left them to dry. On his way out, he passed by Kyoko and wished her goodnight. He hoped that she wouldn’t notice him going to Byakuya’s room. She seemed to be staying put in the dining hall, so he walked out of the hall and after that, he quickly made his way to Togami’s room. 

It was unlocked as he said, so Makoto swiftly opened to door and closed it behind him. Making sure to lock it, he turned around to find Togami laying half naked on the bed. He had taken his glasses off and laid them carefully on the desk beside him. Naegi could already feel his pants tighten. 

“Nobody saw you right?” Byakuya asked.

“I’m sure nobody did,” Makoto smiled.

“Good,” He gave the smaller boy a playful smirk, “Then what are you waiting for?”

Naegi went over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Byakuya came up behind him, running his hands down Naegi’s chest. Makoto leaned back into Byakuya’s shoulder as the young heir touched him. Soon, he felt the zipper of his hoodie being undone and both his coats slipped off. Byakuya kissed his shoulders as he pulled his arms out of the sleeves.

Togami gripped Naegi by the upper arms now as he softly kissed the back of his neck where he could feel the bones of the smaller boy’s spine. Makoto’s face was flushing pink as he savored every touch of Byakuya’s soft lips exploring his back. Byakuya trailed his tongue down Makoto’s spine, earning a softened moan from the grey eyed boy. Togami moved his hands from Makoto’s arms to his chest, his fingers rubbed Naegi’s partially hard nipples. He pinched lightly at the soft skin while he enjoyed the quiet sounds of pleasure coming out of Makoto.

“You know,” Byakuya said, close to Makoto’s ear, “You can be as loud as you want to in here, the walls are soundproof remember?”

Makoto chuckled, “Okay, I’ll keep that in mind.” He said, turning his body so he could lock lips with Byakuya again. The taller still fingering his nipples, feeling himself get harder by the second.

“Do you want to go farther?” Byakuya whispered seductively as he broke their kiss.

“What did you have in mind?” Makoto questioned. 

“I want you to take me in your mouth,” Byakuya answered quickly, gazing into Makoto’s eyes.

“Okay, um, yeah sure,” Makoto blushed.

“Only if you’re okay with it,” Togami assured.

“I’m fine with it, but, I don’t know if I’ll be any good at it,” He rubbed his neck nervously, only to be met by Byakuya’s hand reaching out to hold his arm down.

“I’m sure you’ll be good at it,” He smiled. Byakuya laid back, crossing his arms behind his head. Makoto turned around, finally able to admire Byakuya’s long, slender body. His skin was very pale, even more so than his face. Even though he was pretty skinny, Makoto noticed a bit of muscle definition in his chest and upper arms.

Makoto’s heart beat frantically in his chest. Byakuya’s icy blue eyes struck him, leaving him nearly paralyzed. Despite Togami’s recent change of heart towards him, he is still quite the intimidating individual. He looked like he was getting impatient, his brows narrowing as Makoto stared at him blankly. Naegi gulped and turned his body so he was completely on the bed. He leaned in and kissed Byakuya softly. He moved down to his neck, kissing and nipping much Byakuya did to him moments ago. Makoto wanted to move away, but he was feeling nervous about it all so he stayed at his neck. Byakuya let him go for a while, but stopped him by sitting up.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I just…” Makoto tried to express his thoughts, but he could barely put them to words for himself. Byakuya just smiled and laid a gentle hand on the shorter boy’s shoulder.

“You really are adorable Makoto,” Byakuya’s words caused color to fill in Naegi’s cheeks. “I guess I’ll have to do everything, won’t I?” he joked. Togami leaned back farther and unzipped his pants. Exposing his growing erection as he slipped his pants and shorts off, kicking them to the side. Makoto unintentionally stared at his bulge, feeling his own start to become tight in his pants. Byakuya smirked as he saw Makoto’s eyes directed at him.

“You like what you see?” He chuckled lightly. Naegi gasped as he realized what he was doing.

“Oh man, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare,” Makoto blurted awkwardly, his face becoming even redder. Byakuya drew the blushing boy in with his finger and kissed him. 

“It’s okay, I can tell you’re nervous,” Byakuya said, gazing into Makoto’s eyes.

“It’s that obvious, huh?” Makoto scratched his head.

“Of course it is,” He chided, “would you like me to help you relax?” He asked. Makoto just nodded shyly. Byakuya got up, taking Makoto at his hips and pulling him around so he’s lying on the bed. Togami straddled his legs, placing his arms down next to Makoto’s shoulders and laying into him. He kissed him quickly before he got up again. His hands trailed down Makoto’s skin as he leaned in to kiss his down the chest. Makoto felt his body tense, but he tried to ease up and enjoy this moment.

Byakuya slowly descended Makoto’s abdomen, kissing him along the way. Makoto’s stomach twitched as Byakuya reached his jeans with his mouth. He gripped the waistband with his teeth and pulled the button out. Hands now at his thighs, Byakuya gripped him as he pulled the zipper down with his mouth. He sat up slightly, looking at Makoto as he did. His face reddened as Byakuya slipped his pants off, tossing them aside. 

A small whimper escaped Naegi’s lips when Byakuya gently groped his bulge and started rubbing it. At first, Makoto felt very uncomfortable but the sensations he started experiencing calmed him down. His breathing slowed, letting out soft moans occasionally while Byakuya’s large hands caressed him. He pulled his head up momentarily to glance at the young heir who was apparently watching him the whole time.

“How are you feeling now?” He asked gently.

“Better,” Makoto said after a little while.

“Only better?” Togami raised his brow. Makoto smiled.

“But I think I’m relaxed enough,” He said as he sat up, propping himself with his arms. Byakuya let go of him and sat back down on the bed. Makoto stood up, adjusting his shorts to a comfortable position before he turned around to gaze at the young millionaire again. God he was gorgeous, Makoto thought to himself. He walked around to face Byakuya as he slowly fell on his knees. The hard floor felt cold against his exposed skin.

He looked up, catching Byakuya’s blue eyed gaze again. His eyes were gentler this time, almost longing. His erection twitched with anticipation as Makoto’s small hands carefully gripped the base. Byakuya made a satisfied noise when Makoto finally took him in. The heir kicked his head back, a smile couldn’t help but crease his face. Makoto’s small mouth felt so tight around him and the heat of his tongue delicately caressed his shaft, giving Byakuya a reason to moan softly.

Makoto couldn’t look up. His face felt like fire as he tried with the best of his ability to pleasure the taller blonde. He felt more at ease when he heard Byakuya’s soft but still audible noises. Makoto removed Byakuya’s length from his mouth as he looked up, gaining the attention of his classmate. Seeing him in such a state gave Makoto a bit of a confidence boost. He teasingly licked the tip before taking him into his mouth again. Makoto felt comfortable enough to suck him gently, bobbing his head slightly as he did so.

“Ah- Makoto,” Byakuya said softly, “Harder…”

Hearing Byakuya’s command, he increased his intensity. The muffled sounds coming out of the young heir grew louder as he came closer to his climax. But before he was going to finish, Makoto felt a hand grab him by the hair and pull him up. He stopped immediately out of fear and looked at Byakuya, who was staring at him breathlessly.

“Wait,” He began, “I don’t want to get off just yet,”

“What?” Makoto asked confused, “why?”

“Just trust me,” he said, still panting a little, “Now it’s your turn.” He lowered his hand to Makoto who took it. Byakuya pulled him back to his feet only to guide him to the bed again. Makoto blushed heavily as Byakuya got up and straddled him. He brought their lips together in a wet, sloppy kiss as one hand already found its way to Makoto’s dick. Byakuya pulled their lips apart, keeping the proximity as his hand traveled under Makoto’s waistband. He wanted to feel the brunette’s hot breath against his mouth before he moved back. His other hand pushed against Makoto’s bare chest, slowly pushing him back until he was lying against the sheets.

The smaller boy’s big grey eyes pleaded with his own before he enveloped him. Makoto’s smaller size fit so perfectly in his mouth. Byakuya looked up at him playfully, catching Makoto’s attention for a brief moment before he took him in entirely, driving out a loud moan from Makoto. The heir sucked him softly at first, keeping his entire length in his mouth. The brunette loved the feeling of Byakuya’s hot, wet mouth surrounding him. His tip just barely brushed the back of his throat, driving him crazy.

“Oh Bya…kuya,” he whined. He tried to buck his hips up, hoping to gain more stimulation to his tip. Byakuya felt his adrenaline running again as he increased his speed. Makoto arched his back as he lost himself under the hot, blonde man above him. He felt like he was going to finish, but like he did for himself, Byakuya suddenly stopped. Makoto shot up immediately, feeling a rush go to his head.

“But I…” he started pathetically. Byakuya had taken him into his hand, still pumping slowly.

“Do you want to take this further?” he asked coolly. Makoto thought for a moment as he caught his breath. In a few seconds, he nodded weakly. Byakuya got up suddenly and walked away. He went into the bathroom and came out with a bottle of lotion.

“Sorry this is all I have, it’s not like they would supply us with lube here,” he chuckled.

“I wouldn’t think so,” Makoto laughed. Byakuya pumped some out onto his first two fingers and placed the bottle nearby. He motioned for Makoto to scoot up closer to the pillows and he joined him on the bed again. Pulling one of Makoto’s legs up, he let him rest it on his shoulder before he rubbed a bit of the lotion around the smaller boy’s entrance.

“This might feel a bit weird…” Byakuya warned. Makoto but his lip nervously. The taller male inserted a slender finger into Makoto, earning a sound of discomfort from the brunette. Using Makoto’s noises, he judged when he was ready for another digit. He tried to massage the tight muscle into relaxing without being too rough on Makoto. He was able to reach far up inside of him, gently grazing his prostate with the tip of his finger. Makoto whined as the nerves flared up, sending signals throughout his body. Byakuya felt he was ready and removed his fingers.

Grabbing the lotion again, he pumped a large amount onto his hand and slathered himself in it. Hoping it was enough, he lined himself up with Makoto’s entrance. The brunette’s face tensed as he felt the tip of Byakuya’s erection tease his hole. With a swift thrust, Byakuya inserted himself into the tight opening.

Makoto yelped as he felt the tall blonde fill him quickly. Byakuya tried to compose himself as the feeling of penetrating the smaller boy overwhelmed him. He pulled back and thrust his hips again slowly as he tried to get Makoto used to his girth. Makoto’s shock turned to bliss as his blushing face relaxed. Seeing him enjoying the experience got Byakuya fired up again and he began to increase his pace. He thrust into him more deeply, hitting the sweet spot. Makoto squirmed in pleasure as happy noises escaped his lips.

He was surprisingly loud for a kid who was normally on the quiet side. Byakuya liked it. He smiled as he increased his speed again. Makoto looked like he was ready to release, as was Byakuya. The young millionaire pushed into him roughly one last time, sending him to his climax. Makoto released over his stomach. White liquid rolled over his side as Byakuya reached his end as well. He released into the brunette, some dripped out onto the bed as Byakuya removed himself. Both boys were panting as they collapsed into the bed.

When the excitement died down a little, Byakuya started chuckling. Makoto looked over at him and smiled.

“Thanks Byakuya,” Makoto spoke first. The heir turned his head, giving him a curious look.

“For what?” He asked.

“If you hadn’t confessed to me today, then we wouldn’t be here right now. And that was really great,” he said.

“I should be thanking you. I never would have done this if it weren’t for you. You’ve given me a new outlook on my life,” Byakuya admitted, taking Makoto’s hand within his.

“I guess that means we’re even,” Naegi laughed.

“I guess so,” he locked eyed with Makoto as he held him close. Enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies as they slowly drifted off into sleep.


End file.
